Dar czy przekleństwo?
by dzela280499
Summary: Życie Fred Weasleya było uporządkowene. Bynajmniej jego zdaniem. Owszem, żartwował sobie z bartem z ludzi, uczył się w Hogwarcie oraz, co najważniejsze, był czarodziejem. Jednak czegoś mu brakowało... Czy dziewczyna, będąca pilnie strzeżona przez profesora Dumbledore, wypełni tą lukę. Zapraszam do czytania!
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

- J.K Rowling! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić. - Siedziałam sobie w kuchni, kiedy moja nieznośna młodsza siostra wparowała do niej z krzykami. Bezczelna! Postanowiłam udawać, że nie widzę i nie słyszę jej lamentów.

- Jak mogłaś zabić Freda?! No jak, ja się pytam?! On powinien być szczęśliwy! - Ach, więc skończyła w końcu czytać "Harry'ego Pottera". I tylko dlatego musi się tak drzeć... Pomyśleć, że sama podsunęłam jej tą sagę, bo jest moją ulubioną. Jednak ja, wszelkie emocje dusiłam w sobie, jak zwykle. Ewentualnie głupio szczerzyłam się do kartek papieru. Nic nie poradzę, będę ją ignorować w ciągu dalszym.

- Powinien się zakochać! Żartować! Zasmakować lepszej strony życia! - Naprawdę, ale to naprawdę, próbuję nie zwracać na nią uwagi. Zatykam sobie uszy, staram się wsłuchać w odgłosy za oknem, jednak nic nie pomaga, bo i mnie zraniła śmierć Freda Weasleya. Uf, w końcu to powiedziałam. Uwielbiam go! Zatem nic dziwnego, że nareszcie zareagowałam.

- Przecież chodził z Angeliną Jonson. Był optymistą! Więc niby jakiej "lepszej strony życia" powinien zasmakować, Jenna? - Moja dwunastoletnia siostra zatrzymała się. Wlepiła we mnie swoje brązowe ślepia, rozpuszczone blond włosy odrzuciła za ramię i wzięła głęboki wdech. Och, zaczyna się obszerna argumentacja. Dosłownie jak w szkole!

- Ale ona na niego nie zasługiwała! Zresztą, ja mam już własną wizję tej historii. - A więc, skończyło się tylko na dwóch zdaniach?! Mogłam wyrazić swoją opinię wcześniej. Jenna ma to do siebie, że jeszcze jest dzieckiem. Oznacza to, iż bezproblemowo zaskakuje ludzi oraz wałęsa się po świecie wyobraźni. Wywróciłam oczami, ale mimo wszystko kontynuowałam rozmowę.

- To jaka powinna być wymarzona dziewczyna Freda? - spytałam, a mojej siostrzyczce aż oczy błysnęły z podekscytowania. Może porwie i mnie do krainy baśni. Mam już siedemnaście lat, więc sama rzadko tam odpływam.

- Powinna być piękna jak Luna! Albo nawet jeszcze piękniejsza! - Tego mogłam się domyślić. Ten irytujący człowiek zawsze chciał być blondynką o niebieskich oczach. Niestety geny pozwoliły jej nosić tylko złotą czuprynę.

- Mądra jak Hermiona. Albo jeszcze mądrzejsza! - Ktoś mądrzejszy od Granger? A to ciekawe. Chyba musiałaby umieć posługiwać się magią bezróżdżkową i zaklęciami niewerbalnymi.

- I byłaby rok młodsza od bliźniaków, ale ze względu na zdolności trafiłaby do ich klasy. - Lepiej było nie zaczynać tematu, teraz znowu Jenna skacze i wymachuje rękoma w najdzikszy sposób w jaki widziałam.

- Byłaby w Gryffindorze! Mimo, że lepiej pasowałby do Slytherinu lub Ravenclawu. - Przyjrzałam się uważnie mojej siostrze. Podejrzewam, że ta jej dziewczyna powinna być idealna. I na dodatek, Jenna też chciałby być tym ideałem.

- I byłaby jak Harry! Ją też ścigałby Voldemort. - Uśmiech cisnął mi się na usta. Postanowiłam zakończyć bierne słuchanie i włączyć się do jej monologu.

- Z jakiego to by powodu? - Och, zapewne czekała na to pytanie. Jej oczy zrobiły się jeszcze większe, o ile to możliwe.

- Widziałby... Przyszłość! Byłaby spokrewniona z Trawley. I Dumbledore ukrywałby ją. O, i do Hogwartu trafiłaby dopiero do siódmej klasy! I do tego czasu uczyłaby się w domu, a w wolnych chwilach pomagałaby w zwalczaniu niefortunnych wypadków spowodowanych magią w świecie mugoli. Albo robiłaby coś podobnego. Wychowywałby się wśród mugolaków. Uwielbiałby żarty jak bliźniacy! Pewność siebie byłaby jej drugim imieniem. - Jenna ma już cały plan. Zakład, że byłaby w stanie napisać książkę? Czy ja też byłam w jej wieku taką marzycielką?

- I koniecznie musiałaby być wysportowana jak Ginny! A nawet bardziej. - Wiedziałam, że to doda. Miło było pogawędzić, ale za moment wpadnie po mnie Tony. Czas to zakończyć.

- A jak będzie mieć na imię? - Jenna uśmiechnęła się do mnie niepewnie. O co mogło jej chodzić?

- Tak jak ty.

ZAPRASZAM DO KOMENTOWANIA! Zainteresowanych zapraszam również na: .com


	2. Chapter 2

Rodzinne ciepło, gwar, miłość, pomoc, radość, odmienność, akceptacja, troska... To wszystko określa jedno słowo - Nora. Dom państwa Weasleyów odkąd każdy sięga pamięcią emanował przyjazną atmosferą. Zatem nic dziwnego, że zawsze jest w nim pełno ludzi i to nie dlatego, iż sama rodzinka rudowłosych liczy aż dziewięć różnych i jakże sprzecznych osobowości. Każdego dnia przewija się przez próg domostwa mnóstwo członków Zakonu Feniksa - organizacji walczącej przeciw złemu czarnoksiężnikowi Którego - Imienia - Nie - Można - Wymawiać. Szukają oni bowiem, odpoczynku od trwającej wojny, a Molly Weasley umiała jak nikt inny odwrócić uwagę od kłopotów. Jednak ów dzień, w którym zaczyna się nasza historia, był niedzielą - czasem tylko dla tych, co nosili rude czupryny i piegi. Nawet Charlie przyjechał z Rumuni, aby zapamiętać twarze najbliższych. Wszyscy żyli w strachu przed Sami - Wiecie - Kim. Ach, jak dobrze, że istnieją takie matki jak Molly. Wojna nie przeszkadza jej w ustawianiu życia jej synów, a dokładniej Freda i Georga, mających rozpocząć siódmy rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

- Ronaldzie, zaprosiłeś już Hermionę do nas na wakacje? - Podjęła temat pani domu w trakcie rodzinnego obiadu. Wywołany syn przeżuł do końca wielki kawał kurczaka, który właśnie miał w ustach, dorzucił trochę ziemniaków na talerz i dopiero odpowiedział na pytanie matki.

- Tak. Bardzo się cieszy. Bynajmniej tak napisała. Nie wie tylko jak się tutaj dostanie. - Oczy Rona aż błyszczały, gdy tylko podejmowano temat Hermiony Granger, średniego wzrostu brunetki o brązowych oczach i ponad przeciętnej inteligencji. Nic dziwnego. Najmłodszy syn Weasleyów był w niej beznadziejnie zakochany.

- Odpisz, że Arthur ją odbierze zaraz po pracy. - Nie wiedząc czemu, jej spojrzenie padło na bliźniaków, wyraźnie czymś rozbawionych i nie zwracających uwagi na słowa mamy. - A Fred i George razem z nim. - Dźwięk upuszczonych sztućców sygnalizował, że dwaj nie do odróżnienia chłopcy tym razem usłyszeli głos pani Weasley. Oczywiście nie widzieli nic złego w przetransportowaniu panny Granger do Nory, ale czuli, że ich matka jeszcze nie skończyła. - Będą mieli okazję, ponieważ w poniedziałek towarzyszą tacie w pracy. Może to uświadomi im, że z żartów raczej się nie utrzymają. - Prawie wszyscy członkowie rodziny wywrócili oczami, prawie. Bliźniacy siedzieli ze zwieszonymi głowami. Na ogół by się kłócili, ale ostatnio nie jest to skuteczny sposób.

- Nie weźmiecie mnie na litość, chłopcy. - Zapowiedziała z góry Molly. George i Fred westchnęli.

- Dementor, nie kobieta. - Mruknął jeden z nich. Domownicy zachichotali, nawet na usta pani Weasley wkradł się lekki uśmiech.

- Gdzie my jesteśmy, tato? - spytał George. Znajdowali się na obrzeżach Londynu. Było tutaj dużo ludzi, kolorowych namiotów, ciężarówek, a dookoła las. W jego centrum masa piachu, stogi siana ułożone w szlak znany tylko jego autorowi. Niektóre osoby chodziły w zabawnych kombinezonach i z kaskami w rękach. Gdzieniegdzie widać było jakieś pojazdy. Georgowi nasunął się na myśl motor Syriusza, ale te wydawał się mniejsze oraz nie posiadały doczepy.

- To moi drodzy, jest tor motocrossowy. - Odparł Arthur rozpościerając ramiona jakby udawał pana świata i okręcił się wokół własnej osi. Właśnie w tym momencie minęła ich grupka ładnych oraz skąpo odzianych dziewcząt. Głowy bliźniaków obróciły się aż o 180 stopni.

- Wiesz Fred? - Zaczął jeden z braci uśmiechając się z rozmarzeniem.

- Wiem, George. - Odpowiedział drugi. Zaśmiali się oboje, po czym wyrzekli jednocześnie:

- Nie będzie najgorzej. - Po tych słowach ruszyli za swoim ojcem w stronę toru.

- W sumie tato, to po co my tu jesteśmy? - Tym razem ciekawością wykazał się Fred. Zdążył już wykręcić kilka kawałów z bratem, ale ile można robić błahych żartów wśród mugoli. George szedł tuż obok niego zastanawiając się, do którego z nich mrugnęła pewna urocz brunetka.

- To są Mistrzostwa Krajowe. Wielu czarodziejów, aby się wzbogacić wchodzi w zakłady z mugolami. Później ich pieniądze wymieniają na czarodziejską walutę. Chcąc mieć pewność, że ich kandydat wygra, ingerują w losy wyścigów. Naszym zadaniem jest ochrona zawodników oraz wypatrywanie potencjalnych przestępców. - Bliźniaki przytaknęli tylko głowami. Skoro już muszą popracować, niech to chociaż zrobią porządnie. Wbrew pozorom, bracia nigdy nie robili nic na "pół gwizdka". Gdyby tak postępowali nie byłoby mowy o eksperymentach oraz niesamowitych produktach Weasleyów. - Ale to nie wszystko. - Głos pana Arthura ponownie wdarł się do umysłów synów. - Trzeba jeszcze wypełnić misję dla Zakonu. Musimy odnaleźć pewną dziewczynę i jej opiekunów. Razem z nami ma wrócić do Nory. Nic więcej nie wiem. - Zlecenie dla Zakonu?! Bliźniacy przybili sobie piątki pełni nowego zapału. Super! Zrobią coś dla Zakonu! Dla Zakonu, czyli dla samego Dumbledore'a!

- Dobra tato! Ty weź północ, Fred południe, a ja pójdę na wschód. Wątpię, że będą chcieli coś majstrować już przy starcie. Za dużo świadków. - Zarządził George. Chciał mieć swój własny wkład w misję. - Spotkamy się na mecie.

Dlaczego powiedział im o misji dla Zakonu Feniksa?! Ach, przecież Albus kazał mu tak postąpić.

- Nie widziałem jej odkąd ukończyła jedenaście lat. Nie wiem jak wygląda, ale pewnie to ona ich znajdzie. Zabierz ze sobą Freda i Georga, oni zostawiają po sobie dużo śladów. - Arthur dalej nie rozumie słów dyrektora Hogwartu. Liczył, że ta dziewczyna naprawdę ich odnajdzie, bo w innym wypadku może być ciężko.

Fred słyszał strzały oznaczające start wyścigu. Na razie nie będzie miał nic do roboty. Jego strefa znajdowała się najbliżej mety. Ludzie zaczynali się dopiero tutaj gromadzić. Dziewczyny też.

- Nie Fred, masz zadanie do wykonania. - Upominał się w myślach i zadziałałoby, gdyby nie pewna czarnowłosa, długonoga nieznajoma. Chociaż z taką urodą nie mogła być zwykłą kobietą.

- Witaj. Nie wyglądasz na zainteresowanego wyścigiem. - Weasley spojrzał w hipnotyzujące zielone oczy nieoczekiwanej towarzyszki. - Jestem Elle. A ty? - Czemu ona tak działała na jego zmysły?! Rudowłosy nie mógł się opanować. Czuł się dziwnie otępiały.

- F - f - fred. - Zająknął się mimowolnie. Do jego uszu dobiegł dźwięk motocrossów. Powinien być skupiony! Nigdy nie wie co się zdarzy!

- Po co tu jesteś? - Nie może powiedzieć jej prawdy, bo... Ona jest wilą! Dopiero teraz do niego to dotarło jak mógł być tak głupi! Musi skłamać! Przed każdym musiałby skłamać!

- Sprawy biznesowe. - Odparł wzruszając ramionami. Elle nagle straciła na urodzie. Była wściekła!

- Kłamiesz! - Zorientowała się, a okłamana wila to straszna wila. A sprawcę czeka kara.

Nagle odgłos silnika przybrał na sile, by po chwili ucichnąć. Fred poczuł jak ktoś odpycha go na bok. Kątem oka dojrzał spadającą w jakąś dziurę Elle. Chłopak przysięgał, że wcześniej jej nie było. Spojrzał na swojego wybawce. Człowiek miał na sobie jeden z tych zabawnych kombinezonów w kolorze nieba oraz kask na głowie. W pobliży leżał jego dwukołowy pojazd. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Weasley podniósł się szybko z ziemi chcąc podziękować za ratunek, ale jego bohater nie dał mu dojść do słowa.

- Co ty sobie myślisz! Mogłam wygrać ten wyścig, a tak musiałam cię ratować. - Rudy przyjrzał się zawodnikowi. Nie sięgał mu nawet do ramienia! Głos miał raczej jak nastolatka. I zaraz! Co powiedział! "Mogłabym wygrać."

- Dziewczyna!- Wyrzekł mało inteligentnie Fred. Jego wybawca ściągnął kask. Blond włosy zafalowały na wietrze, błękitne oczy zmierzyły go wrogo, a pełne malinowe usta, harmonizujące się z alabastrową cerą, wygięły się w uśmiech pełen kpiny.

- Dokładniej Amanda. Amanda Foster. - Zaśmiała się i wyciągnęła w jego stronę rękę. Weasley spojrzał na nią niepewnie. - Czy czasem nie jest następną wilą? Jest piękna! - Rozmyślał chłopak. Teraz uśmiechała się do niego. Bez ciebia złośliwości. Jak szybko zmnieniają się jej humorki! Odwzajemnił gest i uścisnął dłoń. Jej skóra była delikatna i miękka.

- Jestem Fred Weasley. - Rudowłosy zauważył, że dziewczyna zesztywniała. Pomachał jej ręką przed twarzą. Nie zareagowała. Dopiero po chwili wypuściła powietrze i obdarzyła go poważnym spojrzeniem.

- To mnie szukacie. Znajdźmy twojego ojca i brata bliźniaka.


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział II

"Nie chcesz wierzyć, Freddie?"

Fred przyglądał się uważnie blondynce. Drobna dziewczyna, startująca w Krajowych Mistrzostwach Motocrossowych, wygrywała je, dopóki nie uratowała go przed wilą, mającą nie wiadomo jakie zamiary w stosunku do niego, wpychając ją do dziury w ziemi, której na pewno wcześniej nie było. Normalne? Nie, stanowczo nie, ale to wskazywało tylko na jedno. Magia! Dodajmy do tego fakt, że twierdzi iż to właśnie jej szuka. Mówi prawdę? Tego Weasley nie wie i się nie dowie, jeśli nie zaprowadzi jej do ojca. Amanda uśmiechała się lekko złośliwie.

- Nie chcesz wierzyć, Freddie? - Zapytała ze śmiechem, a palcem wskazującym ukuła go w klatkę piersiową. Freddie? Nikt tak do niego nie mówi! Czy mu się zdawało, czy panna Foster sobie z nim pogrywała? Już polubił tą dziewczynę! - Masz okazję się wykazać! Udowodnić, że jesteś prawdziwym Gryfonem! - Kontynuowała niebieskooka. Ręce oparła na biodrach i świdrowała go wyzywającym spojrzeniem.

- Próbujesz wpłynąć na mój honor? - Chłopak śmiesznie poruszył brwiami. - I skąd wiesz, że należę do Gryffindoru? - Teraz to on taksował ją wzrokiem. Nie po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni. W duszy prosił, aby Amanda naprawdę była ich celem. Zdobyła jego sympatię.

- Tajemnica. - W tym momencie podbiegli do nich ojciec i brat Freda. Przyjrzeli się dziewczynie. Ile jeszcze razy będą ją tak mierzyć?! George uśmiechnął się głupkowato i posłał bliźniakowi znaczące spojrzenie, a pan Arthur przybrał bardzo poważny wyraz twarzy. Chciał dać synom do zrozumienia, że to nie czas na flirty.

- Dzień dobry. Możemy już jechać po Hermionę? - Odezwała się blondyna nie mogąc znieść ciszy. Z jej ust nie schodził uśmiech wyższości. Tak jak chciała przełamać niezręczność, tak pogłębiła ją jeszcze bardziej. Zachichotała widząc otwarte buzie rodziny Weasleyów. Kochała mieć przewagę na ludźmi. Wtedy są tacy śmieszni!

- A-ale, skąd ty o tym wiesz? - Zająknął się Geogre. W tym czasie pozostała para rudzielców zdążyła wrócić do rzeczywistości. Amanda ponownie miała ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem.

- Tajemnica. Moja i profesora Dumbledore'a. - Powaga jaka wkradła się w jej słowa, dodała jej wiarygodności. Wiarygodności, że jest tym, za kogo się podaje. Pan Arthur patrzył jej prosto w oczy. Nie odwróciła spojrzenia. Wiedziała, że to test. Nawet gdyby tak nie było, to i tak wpatrywałby się dalej w twarz najstarszego z Weasleyów. Była zbyt dumna, aby przegrywać, mimo, że chodziło o drobnostkę.

- Okey. Bierzemy ją. Gdzie są twoi opiekunowie?

Amanda nigdy nie myślała, że rozstanie z Kevinem i Marcellą będzie dla niej takie ciężkie. Kevin Johnson piastował ją od urodzenia. Jest już w podeszłym wieku, co czyniło go jeszcze bardziej dobrotliwym. Jego zielone oczy patrzyły z miłością na pannę Foster. To on zmieniał jej pieluszki, nauczył chodzić i mówić, wyszkolił na wspaniałą czarownice, kupił pierwszy motocross, zapisał na zajęcia z siatkówki, piłki nożnej, hokeja, koszykówki, jazdy konnej, lekkoatletyki, karate. Zadbał, aby miała to co kochała. I co najważniejsze, zastąpił jej rodziców.

- Słuchaj się państwa Weasley. Pozdrów Sybillę jak ją spotkasz. I nie bądź zbyt wredna. Ucz się dobrze i pisz do mnie często. - Kevin poczochrał jej jasne włosy wywołując u Amandy falę śmiechu. Następnie mocną ją uścisną.

- Będę grzeczna. - Wymruczała w jego ramię i podeszła, aby pożegnać się z Marcellą.

A kim była Marcella? Nie, to wcale nie jest kolejna staruszka zajmująca się Amandą. Wręcz przeciwnie. Czarnowłosa dziewczynka, na oko jedenastoletnia, uśmiechała się smutno. Blondynka pstryknęła ją palcem w drobny nosek.

- Tylko się nigdzie nie szlajaj, gdy mnie nie będzie. Kevin będzie się tobą opiekować. Już to robi. Tylko pozwól mu się do siebie zbliżyć. - Po raz kolejny tego dnia, duża dawka powagi zagościła w głosie

niebieskookiej. Teraz jasne tęczówki wpatrywały się w ciemne.

- Dzięki Amanda. - Odparła młodsza dziewczynka i mocno przytuliła starszą. Foster odsunęła Marcellę na odległość ramion.

- Do zobaczenia. - Chwyciła swoją torbę i miotłę. Pobiegła w stronę Weasleyów. Odwróciła się. Zatrzymała. Pomachała im ostatni raz. W jej oczach stanęły łzy. Ruszyła dalej. Kiedy zrównała się z rudowłosymi zauważyła, że Fred się jej przygląda. Znowu ktoś to robi!

- Na co się gapisz?! - Warknęła w jego stronę. - Szok! A jednak nie jestem wredna! - Nie wiedziała czemu to powiedziała. Ach no tak! Była smutna i załamana. Potrzebowała się wyładować, a Fred stał najbliżej. Minęła go szybkim krokiem. Obiecała Kevinowi, że będzie miła. Wzięła głęboki wdech i ponownie podeszła do rudowłosego, który oniemiały nie wiedział jak się zachować. Postawił na żart i nim Amanda przemówiła, on zrobił to pierwszy.

- Złość piękności szkodzi. - Foster miała ochotę udusić Weasley'a. Chciała go przeprosić, a on tu sobie z niej kpi?! Bezczelny! Czas odbić piłeczkę.

- Mi bynajmniej może zaszkodzić. Z tobą gorzej już być nie może. - Na jej twarz wkradł się złośliwy uśmieszek. Ślady łez i wcześniejszej histerii zdawały się nigdy nie mieć miejsca.

- Chyba dawno nie widziałaś się w lustrze. - Odparł Fred z zawadiacką miną.

- Przeglądałam się dziś rano! - wysyczała blondynka. Zabawa się dopiero zaczyna.

- I co? Pękło? - zaśmiał się chłopak. Pewnie trwałoby to dalej gdyby do akcji nie wkroczył pan Weasley popędzając ich.

- Aportujemy się! - Ogłosił pan Weasley. Amanda omiotła wzrokiem twarze bliźniaków. Tylko przytaknęli. Dziewczyna skrzywiła się nieznacznie. To znaczy, że bracia byli pełnoletni.

- Nie mogę! Nadal mam namiar. - Powiedziała ze zdegustowaną miną. Nienawidziła takich sytuacji! Nie lubiła być gorsza! A teraz jeszcze sama musiała to przyznać! Gdyby tylko to od niej zależało...

- Ja ci pomogę, Złośnico! - Zaoferował się Fred. Posłała mu złowieszcze spojrzenie. Chłopak wcale się nie zraził. Uśmiechnął się nawet! Amanda prychnęła z bezradności.

- Dobrze. Widzimy się u Hermiony w salonie. - Zarządził pan Weasley. Rozejrzał się dookoła, czy aby na pewno żadnego mugola nie ma w pobliżu. Bliźniacy dobyli różdżek. - No to do dzieła. - Zniknął Arthur, a zaraz po tym zreflektował się George. Zostali sami. Okolica naprawdę była wyludniona.

- Złap mnie za rękę. - Mruknął Fred wyciągając dłoń w stronę Amandy.

- Muszę? - Dziewczyna zrobiła minę pełną obrzydzenia. - Jeszcze się czymś zarażę!

- Na przykład doskonałością? Przydałoby ci się. - Skonfrontował brązowooki.

- Dobra. Ale nie aportuj się od razu. Dopiero jak powiem, że jestem gotowa. - Dziewczyna nie kontynuowała zaczepek. Spoważniała, więc Fred po prostu przytaknął. Złapali się za ręce. Amanda na chwilę znieruchomiała. Tak samo było kiedy ich dłonie spotkały się po raz pierwszy. Fred odnotował w pamięci, aby później zapytać o to pannę Foster.

- W drogę. - Zniknęli, aby pojawić się w mieszkaniu państwa Granger.


End file.
